Beatrix and BB
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: Drabbles of Beatrix and B.B.'s time together.
1. Age 4

**I don't own any characters except my own. Kill Bill belongs to Quentin Tarantino.**

* * *

As Beatrix Kiddo left Bill's apartment with their daughter, she couldn't believe how this night had gone. She came all the way out here for revenge only to discover that her daughter was alive and was being looked after by himself! As Beatrix placed a still sleeping B. B. in the backseat, she wondered if B.B. stood for something.

 _I'll ask her about it when she wakes up._ The former assassin thought to herself as she got in the front seat. However, as Beatrix began drive away from Bill's apartment, new thoughts began to enter her head. _What if she asks about Bill? How am I going to explain to her that I killed her father? Where are we going to live? How am I going to take of B.B.? What type of things does B.B. like to do?_

Then the bride took a deep calming breath as she added _Pull yourself together, you're Black Mamba. You're one of deadliest assassins in the world, you've taken down more people than you can count. You disappeared and made a new look for yourself before, you can do it again._

As Black Mamba pulled herself out of her thoughts, she spotted a nearby motel on the side of the road. Making of her mind and feeling tired after the long night she had, Beatrix pulled into the motel parking lot and parked the car. Soon, Beatrix got out of the car and carried her still sleeping daughter into the lobby.

A few minutes later, Beatrix carried B.B. into their room for the night and tucked her bed before she crawled into her own bed. However, the bride couldn't sleep as she replayed her and Bill's final meeting in her head repeatedly. The reason this whole mess started was because she thought Bill would expose their daughter to a world that wasn't meant for young children. How wrong she was and those people she met and Texas had to die for nothing. Not to mention, Verna's little girl would grow up and hunt her down for revenge one day. Feeling a mixture of guilt, love and satisfaction, the bride looked at her still sleeping little girl and whispered "I'm going to be the best Mommy in the world and I love you so much."

Beatrix got out of her bed, tip-toed towards her daughter and whispered "Good night, B.B."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Age 5

**I don't own any characters. Kill Bill belongs to Quentin Tarantino.**

* * *

Beatrix couldn't believe that this was happening. It seems like only yesterday she had just gotten her little girl back and now B.B. was going to start her very first day of kindergarten.

As Beatrix pulled into the parking lot, she turned to her daughter and said "Now remember, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask the teacher. The school doesn't know it yet, but they are going to love you."

B.B. grinned as she said "Mommy, you're being silly."

Beatrix could only laugh as she parked the car. Then she helped B.B. out of her car seat and walked her to her class. As they walked into the classroom, Beatrix and B.B. could see many children with their mothers or in cases their fathers.

Seeing some fathers cause B.B. to turn to her mother and ask "When will Daddy be coming back Mommy?"

At the sound of her daughter's question, Beatrix felt a sense of guilt come over her. Normally he didn't feel any remorse for the people she killed, however the last person the former assassin killed was her little girl's father and Beatrix felt remorse about constantly lying to her only child about where her father was and when he was coming back. However before Beatrix could tell yet another lie, she was interrupted by a soft voice asking "Is everything alright?"

Both mother and daughter looked up to see a young teacher in her mid 30s approach them. She was a tall pale woman with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Mrs. Fisher, what are your names?" The woman asked.

"B.B. and this is my Mommy." B.B. spoke up.

"Yes, but what is your Mommy's name?" Mrs. Fisher wondered.

"My name is Emma, Emma Mills and my daughter's in your class." Beatrix replied smoothly.

Mrs. Fisher smiled knowingly as she asked "First time taking your daughter to school?"

Beatrix was quiet for a moment before she replied "Yeah."

"Let me introduce you to the other moms and their kids. That way you won't be lonely." Mrs. Fisher offered.

Beatrix and B. B. smiled in thanks as Mrs. Fisher lead them to a group of moms. One was a pretty redhead with two twin boys, One was a pretty blonde with two twin girls, one of whom looked pale skinned with red hair and the other one had light brown skin and curly hair. The two moms seemed to know each other since they were talking about something. Mrs. Fisher interrupted their talk with "Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Arlene and her daughter B.B."

As soon as she said that, Mrs. Fisher left to go talk to the other parents and students. Once she was gone, the blonde haired mom turned to Beatrix and said "I'm Liane and these are my daughters, Chloe and Skye."

"Hi." B.B. waved the twin girls.

"Are you new here?" Liane asked.

"Yeah, me and B.B. just moved into town." Beatrix stated.

"What does B.B. stand for?" The redhead asked before she added "I'm Nicole and these are my boys, Cameron and Nicholas."

"Hi." Beatrix replied as B.B. added "It stands for Beatrix Billie."

The three women exchanged a look of disbelief. Then Beatrix stepped in with "She was named for my mother and her own father."

B.B. suddenly looked up her mother and asked "Will Daddy join us?"

Beatrix felt that all too familiar pit of guilt appearing inside her as she said to Liane and Nicole "Excuse us for a minute."

With that she ushered B.B. outside the classroom as she said "I already told you, Daddy, won't be joining us. Daddy and I can't get along anymore and he decided that you should go live with me for awhile since I was asleep for many years."

"But why won't he come and visit me? Does Daddy not love me anymore?" B.B. questioned as her lip began to quiver.

"Come here." Beatrix said as she pulled her daughter into a gentle hug.

B.B. began to cry, Beatrix patted her head as she whispered "Shhh...it's okay. Daddy loves you the most. He...just has... somethings... to take...care off.. But I promise you once he's finished, he'll come and visit you."

"Really?" B.B. asked.

"Really?" Beatrix answered as she forced herself to smile. "Now, get back that classroom and show Mrs. Fisher and the other kids what you're made off."

"Thank you Mommy. Bye." B.B. replied as she gave her Mommy one more hug before she went back inside her new classroom. Once she was gone, Beatrix gathered her things and quickly hurried out the school, feeling guilty for lying to her daughter for the upteeth time. Fighting the urge to start crying all the way to the car, however just as she was about to get in and drive to work, she heard a familiar voice call out "Are you okay?"

Beatrix looked up to see Liane and Nicole approaching her car. She quickly picked up a bottle of water from her car and drinking it in attempt to hide her tears. Once she was finished, Beatrix put the bottle back in the car before turning to Liane and Nicole as she said "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just emotional about sending my little girl to kindergarten, that's all. This is the first time that I'll be without my baby."

Liane looked like she didn't believe her, however she didn't push it any further. Instead, she asked "Would you like to come have lunch with us?" "If you're free of course?"

Beatrix thought it over for a moment before she answered "Yes, I would like to have lunch with you guys. What time?"

"Around noon at Ricci's." Nicole said.

"It's an Italian restaurant that's not far from this school and our jobs." Liane explained. "What do you do by the way?" She added.

"I work in a record store." Beatrix replied.

"What kind of records do you sell?" Nicole inquired.

"Old ones." Beatrix answered with a small smile.

"Like from the 50s, 60s and 70s or just the recent old records?" Liane questioned.

"I'll tell you guys all about at lunch." Beatrix offered as she got in her car.

"Follow us." a smiling Nicole replied as she Liane got into their own cars.

With that, the three mothers drove out of the school parking lot and onto Ricci's with lunch on their mind and a new bond of friendship formed between them.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Age 7

**I don't own any characters except my own. Kill Bill belongs to Quinten Tarantino.**

* * *

Beatrix couldn't believe that B.B. was turning six! It was all happening so fast.

B.B. wanted her birthday party to be an anime party. Of course, Beatrix has to put her foot down when she wanted mature anime. She explained it to her as "B.B., when it's just and me who watches this stuff, it's no problem. However if you introduce it to your friends, their mommies and daddies aren't going to like it."

"Why won't they like it?" B.B. questioned.

"You know how they're things that are just between the two of us?" Beatrix reminded her daughter.

B.B. nodded as her Mommy continued with "Well, most Mommies and Daddies don't let their kids watch grown up anime because they think it could give their children nightmares. I know you can handle of all the dark stuff in the anime, but the truth is that most other children can't. It's too scary for them. If other Mommies and Daddies found out I let their kids watch grown up anime, they wouldn't let you play with them anymore."

She must've said the wrong thing, because B.B. starters to cry and ran towards her room.

"B.B.! B.B.!" Beatrix cried as she followed her daughter.

"Go away! I hate you!" B.B. yelled as she shut the door to her room.

"That's too bad. I love you no matter what." Beatrix replied as she knelt by the door. She sighed as she added "My explanation came out wrong. The point is that there are somethings you can do with your friends that their families will be okay with, but there are other things that you can only do with me, okay?"

B.B. was quiet in her room before she replied "Okay."

Then she opened the door and ran out to hug her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm sorry I said I hated you." B.B. said.

"It's okay, I forgive you and I know you didn't really mean it." Beatrix replied as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. Then, she added "Come on, let's get ready for your special day."

* * *

Sometime later, Beatrix and B.B. had finished setting up all the party decorations. The living room and dining room was decorated with streamers, balloons and confetti. Now, all they had to do was wait for the guests to show up at 4:30.

As they say by the front door, Beatrix reminded her daughter "B.B. there might be some guests who'll come early…"

Beatrix never got the chance to finish her sentence, because at that moment, the door bell rang. B.B. stood up and made her way to answer the door, but her mother stood up as she said "I'll get it."

As she opened the door, Beatrix was greeted by the sight of Skye and Chloe, followed by their mom and their dad. Liane's husband was light skinned, handsome African-American man with short black hair.

Beatrix smiled warmly as she said "Liane, Skye, Chole. I'm glad you all could make it."

Then she turned to Liane's husband and asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Edward and you must be Emma." Liane's husband replied as he put their presents for B.B. on the table by the doorway. Then he turned his attention to B.B. and said "And you must be the birthday girl!"

B.B. giggled and quickly decided that she liked Skye and Chloe's Daddy, already.

Then, the birthday girl's thoughts were interrupted as Chloe asked "How old are you turning?"

"I'm turning seven." B.B. answered with a smile.

"Let's get this party started!" Chloe yelled with joy.

"Not until the rest of the guests arrive I'm afraid." Beatrix replied.

"How many people did you guys invite?" Skye wondered.

"The whole class, you guys know that." B.B. stated, surprised that her friends would forget that so quickly. She handed out the invitations in class around a mouth ago. B.B. could even remember it as if it were only yesterday.

* * *

 _B.B. was feeling a little nervous as she carried her invitations. She never had a birthday party like this before and she never had to hand out the invitations by herself._

 _As B.B. looked around deciding, who should she give the first invitation to, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Chloe ask "What do you have there?"_

 _B.B. blinked to find Chloe and her sister Skye standing in front of her._

 _Suddenly, B.B. know who she would give her first invitations to._

 _At once, she handed out a pair to the twins and asked "Would you guys like to come to my party?"_

" _Of course." Both Chloé and Skye answered._

 _Then, the rest of the class came over and B.B. ended up handing out the rest of the invites to Max Fuller, Violet Hargrove, Graciela Leon, Kaito Sumoto-Leon, Isabel Pena, Sofia Luna-Wilde, Arnold Freeman, Blossom De Mayo, Carl Green, Olivia Cantelli, Danielle Evans, Oeflia Baquero, Lisa Adams, Amelia Witherspoon, Steven Tucci Connie Chandra, Hazel Chiba, Alice Ridley, Sherman Charles, Gratuity Bello, Mateo Baldoni , Albert La Boff, Marine Waters, Mariam Malik and Vido Rodriguez._

* * *

As B.B. pulled herself out of her thoughts, she still couldn't believe that many people were coming and to think that she and her Mommy did this. Before she could dwell on it, the door rang again and watched her Mommy open the door. The group was then greeted by Max and his mom, Vido, his Dad and his Dad's new girlfriend, Sofia, her mom, her stepfather and her step-siblings, Hazel and her Dad, Isabel and her grandma or her abula as she called her.

"Guys, come on in!" Both Beatrix and B.B. called out at once.

* * *

Soon, all of the guests arrived and the party got started with a game of musical chairs and pinning the tail on the donkey. While, B.B. won musical chairs, Carl won pin the tail on the donkey. After that, all the kids got to jump on a bouncy house that Beatrix had rented for the day. It was the most popular thing at the party, multiple children went back inside over and over again, at least until it was time for the birthday cake.

As all the guests sat around, a sense of excitement and happiness was in the air. Soon, Beatrix brought out the cake and everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, dear B.B. Happy Birthday to you."

The crowd cheered for a moment as B.B. closed her eyes before she blowed out the candles as the crowd cheered again, Beatrix made sure that no one could see her as she turned away and silently cried in the corner. This was B.B.'s first birthday with her mommy and it made the former assassin'a heart break with sadness and anger that the last four years with her daughter had been stolen from her thanks to her coma and Bill.

 _At least, he looked after B.B. when I couldn't and he was a good father to her. It almost makes me feel remorseful that I had to kill him._ Beatrix thought to herself.

Before, she could continue to lament what could've been if she hadn't had fallen into that coma, Beatrix's thoughts were interrupted as she heard B.B. ask "Mommy, when are you going to cut the cake? Are you okay?"

Beatrix blinked as she realized that not only was B.B. looking at her but so was everyone else. Fighting back the urge to blush, Beatrix began to make quick work of the cake.

* * *

Sometime later, as everyone else was leaving, Beatrix and B.B. stood at the doorway waving good-bye to the guests. Once they were all gone, B.B. turned to her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist as she said "Thank you, Mommy. This was the best birthday, I ever had."

Beatrix has to fight back tears of joy as she asked "How come, sweetheart?"

"Because, you were here with me." B.B. answered before she added "For the past four years, I kept wishing that you would wake up and find me. Now, it's a dream come true." She added.

Beatrix blinked back her tears as she stroked her daughter's head, she knelt to B.B.'s level and said "Come on, let's open your presents."

The two of them looked at the table by the doorway and saw that it was it filled with all kinds of presents. B.B. first picked one that seemed the easiest to reach. After that, B.B and Beatrix spent the rest of night unwrapping the presents until it was time for bed.

B.B. and her mommy struggled up together as they watched _Shogun Assassin_ together until B.B. fell asleep.

Beatrix smiled as she got up, tucked her daughter in bed and walked back into her own bedroom. Then she got into her own bed, pulled the covers over her and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
